


Time

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, THIS WAS AWFUL, WHY WOULD I DO THIS, bad pepper, im sorry, playboy tony, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Tony finally comes clean.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember wriitng this

3 days and 4 hours.

76 hours.

4560 minutes.

273600 seconds.

That’s how much time it took for Tony to come clean.

It’s how long it took for Steve’s heart to break.

It’s how long it took for Pepper to start hating Tony.

And the tabloids were all over it.

‘Billionaire Playboy, Tony Stark, Lives Up To Name After Torrid Affair With CEO Pepper Potts.’  
Tony Stark, also known as Iroh Man, happily married to Steve Rogers, Captain America. Or so we thought. Clearly, even the Super Soldier wasn’t good enough for the great Tony Stark because he went and slept with Pepper Potts. The whole world is standing by Steve Rogers, and even fellow super heroes, Thor, Hulk/Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov and many more are supporting him. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are on the receiving end of a lot of hate and death threats. More coming soon.

And now Steve had left.

Along with everyone else.

He was living with Natasha right now, needing the support.

But it wasn’t him leaving that broke Tony.

It was the fact that Steve didn't even scream.

He didn’t hurt him, he didn’t throw a fit, he didn’t even cry.

He simply forgave and move on.

And that hurt Tony the most.

Knowing that he was forgiven for something he feels like he should die for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
